


Break yourself against my stones

by itsalwayssunnyit



Category: Dishonored (Video Games)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, First Time, Human!Outsider, M/M, PWP, Post DotO
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-26 19:09:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20394712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsalwayssunnyit/pseuds/itsalwayssunnyit
Summary: It shouldn’t have, but it still came as a surprise, the steady thrum of desire the ended up bringing them together like this, lips bruising kisses, hands eager and searching. The former deity, ever the outsider. The Outsider, naked from the waist up, pale under the moonlight bleeding through the open window. And the assassin. Royal Protector. Spymaster. Paramour of a dead empress. Father of the reigning one.Corvo. Corvo.Dear, beloved Corvo.





	Break yourself against my stones

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my mother language and this hasn't been very thoroughly proofread, so let me know if you see anything weird out there please?
> 
> title is from Slipknot's Snuff even though it has NOTHING to do with the story, but i've been listening to it on repeat for the past week so

It is only after eternity if stripped from the Outsider that Corvo kneels before him. Not in front of one of the entity’s many hidden shrines, either, but in Corvo’s own bedroom inside Dunwall Tower.

But that’s Corvo for you. Ever surprising, fascinating, gorgeous, dear, _dear_, Corvo.

It shouldn’t have, but it still came as a surprise, the steady thrum of desire the ended up bringing them together like this, lips bruising kisses, hands eager and searching. The former deity, ever the outsider. _The_ Outsider, naked from the waist up, pale under the moonlight bleeding through the open window. And the assassin. Royal Protector. Spymaster. Paramour of a dead empress. Father of the reigning one.

Corvo. Corvo.

Dear, _beloved_ Corvo.

“Corvo!” the Outsider cries out, voice twisted into something so distant from what he used to sound like that he might just as well _be_ somebody else, at this point. He sounds shaky, but not from fear. Voice husky, pitched low, but not from disuse, gentle baritone turned into a breathless chant of lust, yes, please. “Ah! C-Corvo!”

It comes out as a plea. Out of lips who have denied so many of those and ignored others, it doesn’t even comes across as the irony it actually is.

Corvo’s response is an appreciative groan around the hardened flesh — real, warm, pulsating _flesh_ — of the Outsider’s cock. Corvo’s lips are wet as they slide up and down the velvety shaft, every twitch and sigh of the former deity in front of him driving him between elation and guilt. Because the Outsider tastes like damnation as he pours a constant stream of slick onto Corvo’s tongue, hips shifting helplessly, pushing himself harder, deeper, faster into Corvo’s mouth. It weights like sin atop Corvo’s shoulders.

The unblemished plane of the Outsider’s naked chest, pale as marble, begs to be touched. His skin is warm under Corvo’s rough hands, calloused finger eagerly spreading across the indentations of ribs. The whole sight of him speaks of innocence Corvo shouldn’t be allowed to touch and the delightedly surprised way the Outsider gasps at every touch even more so. He’s so obviously inexperienced, overeager and wanton. Corvo’s had his mouth around him for mere minutes and can already feel the Outsider tensing in anticipation, pleasure escalating.

Corvo almost wants the Outsider to come, to spill bitter salt against his tongue, come undone against Corvo’s sharp edges. But Corvo also wants this to go on forever and that’s just one more way in which Corvo is conflicted.

Corvo pulls away from the Outsider’s cock to suck bruising kisses onto the sharp angles of the Outsider’s hipbones, thoughts racing. Purple blooms under his lips as he pulls the skin between his teeth, sucking helplessly as the Outsider hisses, “Please.”

When Corvo stands up on unsteady legs, the Outsider sways away from the door and towards him as if trying to chase the warmth of the Lord Protector’s body. Corvo steadies him with a hand on the delightful curve of his waist and looks him over, barely believing his eyes. Standing up close together like this, they’re almost the same height. The Outsider sure is a beautiful sight, Corvo thinks. He is leaner than Corvo, but his chest is broad, arms and legs long and clumsy like the newborn sheep Corvo used to see as a kid. The Outsider watches Corvo right back with eyes of a faded green, no longer taken by the void, almost completely swallowed by the darkness of his dilated pupils. He is pale but for his cheeks, which are pink as the lips he licks slowly, thoughtfully.

Corvo can’t help but take the Outsider into a bruising kiss, hunger taking over him, filling his lungs with frustration and an empty achy itch. The Outsider moans into his mouth, tongue sliding wet and perfect against Corvo’s. Corvo holds the Outsider’s face with both hands, thumbs tracing the edges of lips that are very open as Corvo digs deeper, tongue curling behind the Outsider’s teeth. Can’t breath, can’t get enough. Corvo swallows the taste of him and wants more.

It’s pathetic, is what it is. A man of his age, sneaking such a young-looking man into his room. What will people say?

Corvo will never admit even to himself, but part of what makes his blood boil is exactly that, how glaringly inappropriate this is. Corvo pulls away, breathing deeply through his nose as if air will do anything for his scattered thoughts. Impatiently, the Outsider demands, “Kiss me again.”

Corvo chuckles, a dark sound like thunder clapping. “Why the hurry?” he asks, satisfaction clinging to every syllable. The Outsider’s brash demand at least left no doubt that he wants this just as bad as Corvo. Sighing into lips that are soft as sin, Corvo pushes the smaller frame of the Outsider against the door behind him and cages him in. Instead of falling back into his soft lips, though, he mutters “What is it you want?”

Narrowing his eyes at the challenging note in Corvo’s voice, the Outsider pulls Corvo’s hand towards his spit-wet cock and replies, “I want you to touch me. And not stop.”

Corvo wraps fingers around the searing-hot length even though he has no plans. He strokes slowly but surely, just the side of too tight. The Outsider gasps and Corvo whispers, “Like this?”

“Faster,” the Outsider demands and Corvo can’t help but smile. The Outsider is so unashamed to assert his desire. Hissing through grinding teeth, he praises and begs in the same breath, “Oh, you’re perfect, Corvo. Don’t stop.”

Corvo wouldn’t dare. In the palm of his hand, he can feel just how close the Outsider is. He reaches his climax with Corvo nuzzling the side of his face, purring encouragement into his ear. The Outsider spills between Corvo’s fingers, moaning low in his throat, eyes tightly closed. Corvo strokes him through it, milking every aftershock until the Outsider flinches slightly in discomfort.

When the Outsider finds it within himself to open his eyes again, he finds Corvo licking his seed from his fingers, an unreadable look in his eyes. The Outsider licks his lips reflexively as he stares at the disappearing mess on Corvo’s fingers and then pulls at Corvo’s wrist so that he can have a taste himself.

“Hm,” he makes, fingers soft against the soft flesh of Corvo’s wrist. “That’s what I taste like, then. Do you like it?”

It’s barely a question, really, but Corvo nods anyway, hand still a bit sticky when he lays it on the Outsider’s naked hip. “There are _many_ things I like about you, you should know.”

“Good. Because I happen to be rather fond of you.” There’s an almost sleepy smirk on the Outsider face when he cups Corvo through his pants. Corvo groans under the pressure, cock twitching. “What do _you_ taste like, I wonder?”

“Lay with me,” Corvo mutters as a reply, pulling the Outsider along him by a bony wrist. Their eyes lock and the Outsider nods once, parted lips finding no words with which to respond.

When Corvo begins to strip, the Outsider follows, stepping out of his pants and boots with elegance that he shouldn’t possess anymore. Not for the first time tonight, Corvo wonders just how much of the man in front of him is human, has ever been human, and how much of him was molded by his ancient reign over the Void. He is warm all over, so very human and alive when Corvo lowers himself across his bare skin, legs tangling together, chests brushing with a shiver.

The Outsider touches Corvo slowly, fingertips speaking of worship as they run through the coarse grey-speckled hair on his chest. Quiet and reverent, almost, a bit clumsy as he wraps fingers around Corvo’s aching sex. Corvo hisses through his teeth. It feels like heaven and looks nothing short of obscene when Corvo glances down, his skin dark with blood against the Outsider’s pale, unmarked hands.

The Outsider experiments with pressure and speed and Corvo buries his head into his pale neck and mouths at the skin, moaning deep inside his chest. As the Outsider gains confidence, Corvo feels like he’s coming undone. It’s been so long since he allowed anyone to come this close, to touch him so intimately.

The Outsider probably knows that, too, Corvo thinks, but that fact doesn’t occur to the Outsider at any point, really. He’s too busy trying to process everything he’s feeling, heart pounding inside his chest. He’s breathing hard, but can’t even think of stepping away. Corvo’s cock pulses in his hand and Corvo’s hands run like fire on his skin, spreading heat.

“Can I taste you?” the Outsider suddenly asks. Corvo closes his eyes for a second, brow furrowing. “I want to taste you,” the Outsider insists.

“You…? Yeah. I mean, yes. Yes.” Corvo is nodding, sitting back on his heels between the Outsider’s parted legs. The Outsider promptly sits up, fingers one more time wrapping around Corvo’s length. Before his lips touch the flushed member, though, Corvo offers, “You don’t have to.”

Because although at the moment Corvo wants nothing more but to bury himself inside the Outsider’s pink mouth, he has to do something to shut the voice telling him he shouldn’t be doing this, shouldn’t let the Outsider come in contact with the vile darkness that dwells within Corvo.

“But I want to,” the Outsider says very simply. Corvo groans as the Outsider’s breath tickles the sensitive skin of his glans.

“Slow. Go slow,” Corvo tells him, not trusting himself not to come too soon. The Outsider experimentally licks him and then sucks him lightly between his parted lips. “Fuck, that’s good…” Corvo tells him. There’s something cheeky in the way the Outsider grins while licking the flushed tip.

“Yeah?” he asks before taking Corvo back inside. Corvo stares. The Outsider’s lips are shiny with saliva, stretching around his cock as he slides up and down, up and down.

“Yeah, that feels _really_ good,” Corvo says just to watch a satisfied blush spread across the Outsider’s face.

“I like it,” the Outsider concludes, pulling away just enough to lick Corvo from the base of his shaft up to the weeping head. “You taste good.”

“Yeah?” Corvo says back, pushing the Outsider back onto the pillows and settling on top of him. “Let me be the judge of that.”

Corvo kisses like he’s trying to devour the Outsider. Can’t help himself. When their hips align, the Outsider pushes against him helplessly. The Outsider’s hard again and Corvo suddenly needs more, so much more. As they kiss, he runs his hand a bit too hard along the Outsider’s thigh, fingers digging into soft flesh, but the Outsider just bucks against him and moans, welcoming his touches.

When Corvo grabs a hold of his ass and spreads him open, the Outsider breaks the kiss with a gasp. Corvo watches those faded green eyes lose focus as he runs a finger against puckered, hidden skin. All tension melts away from the Outsider’s body at that first touch and he spreads his legs further.

“What are you doing?” The Outsider asks when Corvo grabs hold of his thighs and pushes them up. His answer comes in the form of Corvo’s lips trailing a line of hot, wet kisses between his legs until his tongue finds the furled tightness of the Outsider’s entrance. The Outsider throws his head back, all breath leaving him in a rush of air, and things begin to blur. If asked, the Outsider wouldn’t know how long Corvo spent licking him open and spreading him onto rough, oiled-up fingers. It feels like he’s reaching into the Outsider’s very soul, he’s so deep, strumming pleasure into his bones.

“It’s okay,” Corvo reassures the Outsider even though he’s actually trying to reassure himself.

What are they even doing? And how on Earth is the Outsider allowing him to do such things to him? Not only allowing, but eagerly inviting his touch, heels digging onto Corvo’s hips to pull him closer when he pulls away, nothing but the most animal of pleasures on his face.

When Corvo presses the head of his cock into him, the Outsider chokes on his own breath and bites onto the tense muscles of Corvo’s chest, smothering a pained-pleased whimper. “Breathe,” Corvo tells him, pausing halfway inside to soothingly caress the side of the Outsider’s neck, the anxious line of his shoulder. Little by little, the Outsider’s body relax around Corvo’s cock, allowing and welcoming the intrusion.

Corvo moans deep inside his chest at every inch he slides in, at every lingering touch of the Outsider’s lips over the bruise blooming on his chest. Promises and praise fall from Corvo’s lips, easy as breathing. Corvo tells the Outsider how beautiful he is, how filthy-perfect he feels inside, and his thrusts gain momentum as they work out the perfect way for their bodies to fit together.

The Outsider breathes in sharp gasps and sighs, Corvo’s weight moving above him heavy like the ocean breaking in waves over his shaky, powerless mortal body, the Outsider’s pleasure building like the tide rising up to swallow the shoreline. The Outsider digs nails deep onto Corvo’s shoulder’s, spasming in his strong arms as his orgasm is pushed out of him with every relentless shove of Corvo’s cock against his prostate. He spills between their stomachs, warm and wet and easy as the moans that fall from his lips — loud, _scandalous_, people would say.

Corvo holds him through it and then holds him down as he lets go of himself, thrusts stuttering, hard, hard, probably harder than he should. He pulls the Outsider into a bruising kiss, smothering a cry into awaiting lips as his cock pulses and spurts inside the tight hole.

Their bodies are still entangled with the Outsider traces thoughtful fingers over the bare back of Corvo’s hand where his Mark vanished the moment the Void let go of him.

“I liked that you were mine,” the Outsider admits because it feels important to say it aloud. There’s a painful sadness in his eyes. “More than any of the others.”

Corvo pretends it’s not possessive satisfaction that blooms inside his chest. “I’m still yours, though. No need to mark me.”

He knows the words to be true as they leave his lips. _Still_ yours. Same as it’s always been. The Outsider has an unreadable look in his eyes when he glances at Corvo’s chest, fingertips tracing the marks his teeth and lips left there.

“I can, though.” Corvo shivers under the scrutiny, desire coiling tight in his loins, insatiable even though he’s still shaky, sweaty and out of breath. “Mark you.”

“Yeah,” Corvo replies, gaze roaming across the Outsider’s body. “But so can I.”

Under the moonlight, Corvo can see the finger-shaped bruises on the Outsider’s hips, a hickey on his hip, the Outsider’s chin rubbed raw-pink from Corvo’s beard.

The Outsider doesn’t hide from Corvo’s gaze. He _knows_ what Corvo’s looking at. He knows he carries on his body the signs of their pleasure, but he also knows Corvo’s now has the moon-shaped indentations of his nails on his shoulders.

Overall, the Outsider rather likes it. All of it.

**Author's Note:**

> so, this is my first time writing for this fandom/ship, so let me know how you feel about this? should I never touch these two again? lol  
this hasn't been proofread to the best of my abilities, but i wanted to get this out asap because i have a hellish week ahead of me and have no idea when I'd be able to post this otherwise  
have a great week, y'all!


End file.
